


Star Wars: The Comfort Awakens

by loverofbumblebees



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Hux x Reader - Freeform, I haven't decided, Other, gender neutral reader, howdy kids I have returned, hux is a good human, jk it's pretty good, terrible writing don't read, this might be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofbumblebees/pseuds/loverofbumblebees
Summary: General Hux isn't known for his cuddly side.(This is a collection of fanfics that I've written about Hux comforting the reader. Please don't judge me too hard. Thank you!)





	Star Wars: The Comfort Awakens

It had been a very difficult day. The stress of your work and attempts at schooling had been pushing you all day, and you were trying to hold in the tears until you arrived in the comforting confines of your apartment. 

You typed in your passcode, the familiar numbers making your hand feel like lead as you moved. You shuffled in, and Hux looked up from the couch, smiling, about to ask how your day was, but his expression faded to a more subdued, confused expression, and he was about to ask whenever you received an email that you'd get extra hours to work in the coming week.

And by that point, you broke down sobbing, hot tears streaming over your cheeks. Hux looked over at you, and he scrambled down off the couch and gathered you into a hug, his height being enough to engulf you completely. You buried your head in his chest and hiccuped and tried drawing in breaths through your almost spastic sobbing, your chest heaving and you were coughing.

Hux waited for you to quiet down, soothingly rubbing circles on your back and you cried your heart out into his chest.

You sniffed, taking in his scent. He smelled like strawberries and honeysuckle, which reminded you of home. More tears sprang to your eyes, and they left tracks on your face as you essentially huddled against Hux for emotional and physical support.

He continued rubbing small circles on your back. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay, I promise. It will turn out better. It will get better, I’m sure of it.”

You relaxed slightly, your grip around his midsection loosening. Even just hearing his even breathing and the steady heartbeat was helping. It somehow steadied you in an odd sort of way, pulling you back to reality, letting you know that you are not alone.

“It’ll be alright. It will brighten up. The sun will come back out from behind the clouds.” Hux continued to say soothingly, rocking you back and forth very slowly now.

He was so warm. So very warm. You breathed in the smell of him as he rocked you back and forth, and as you realized how exhausted you were from crying, you fell asleep against him.

Hux realized you had fallen asleep, and he stood up, picking you up with him, and carried you to his quarters. He laid you down on the couch and covered you with his greatcoat. Then he sat on the floor and looked at reports, waiting for you to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was feeling sad, and that's why the reader is sad. I know it sounds cheesy, but that's the way I wrote it.  
> It's really short, but I plan on updating with more, probably lengthier stories!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment on how I can improve!  
> -loverofbumblebees


End file.
